


Unrequited Love

by Samdoesshit



Series: Short Stories [1]
Category: Love - Fandom, Sad - Fandom
Genre: Depressing, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, F/F, F/M, Heartbreak, Heartbreaking, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, POV Male Character, Pain, Sad, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samdoesshit/pseuds/Samdoesshit
Summary: Short stories I will post or even maybe continue some of them.
Series: Short Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749457
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Unrequited Love

‘You just don’t get it! 'Elias yelled the sound of desperation and anger echoing in his voice. Tears threatening to spill but he forced himself not to cry at least not in front of him. ‘You know how much I have sacrificed for you’ Elias added. He hated how the other was not saying anything. Not even sorry. Elias just stared at Alec’s face. He didn’t know what the male was thinking. Did he feel regret, sorrow or anything for what he has done?  
There was an uncomfortable amount of silence between them. Elias wanted to say more but he was afraid the tears he was trying to hold back. Elias didn’t know if he even wanted to hear anything from Alec maybe it was better that he didn’t say anything. Elias knew that his tears would spill if Alec spoke. He regretted confronting Alec maybe it would have been better if he just ignored everything because then he wouldn’t have to bear this dreadful silence. Not knowing what Alec was going to say.   
Elias rubbed his thumb against his arm in a way to comfort himself. Thoughts of just leaving filling his mind. He hated this and feeling the way he was if he could just stop loving him. If he could hate him but he can’t no matter how hard he tried. Elias decided to speak up ‘You know I love you right, you always knew you could have at least rejected me’ He stopped before continuing shortly. 'so, I didn’t have to hold onto the slightest shimmer of hope that you liked me too. 'His tone was weak and soft nearly barely hearable. His teary eyes nearly breaking out in tears. He heard Alec mutter the words' Sorry’. Through Elias teary eyes he saw the regret on Alec’s face. Soon enough Alec turned around and just walked away. Not saying anything else.  
Elias just watched as the male's figure soon was out of his sight. That was the moment he couldn’t hold the heartbreak he was feeling as he fell to the ground the grief poured out in a flood of uncontrollable tears. Deep emotions stirred within him with no other outlet but through his long-lasting sobs and mutters. He tried wiping his tears away, but they just continued to flood out of his eyes. All the emotions he bottled up came pouring out of him. He leaned against the brick wall as he looked up at the sky the grey clouds were blocking the once blue clear sky. Soon enough Elias felt wet drops raining down his face and body. His tears mixed with the rain that was dripping down his face.   
He felt comfort from the rain as it hides his teary face with water drops. He finally stood up shaky from all the emotion that poured out of him. He felt emotionally and physically exhausted. He took the coat from the ground as he dropped it when he fell to the ground out of despair. He wrapped it around him, he felt a bit better than before. He started walking home as the cloudy sky was getting darker by the minute.  
He arrived home as he put his coat onto the hanger. He took out his phone as he saw many texts and notifications. He didn’t bother answering any of them. He was too tired. He headed inside his room as he locked it behind him. He went into the bathroom and got a towel to dry himself. He then changed into comfortable clothing as he took a couple of steps to his bed and collapsed onto it. He felt like all the weight on his shoulders weighed him down onto the bed. The warm and soft bed relaxed him slightly. As he reached out for his headphones and placed them onto his ears. He plugged the headphones to the phone and played some music. As he looked up to his ceiling.   
Soon he was again overwhelmed with emotions. His bottom lip quivered as tears spilt over the sides of his eyes. The memories flooded into his mind. One by one as the song played through his mind.’ Here I'm calling in the hope that you'll see me’ the lyric circled in his mind. ‘This voice inside of me has lost its breath It's far too tired to sing at ease’ he hummed as he could feel so many emotions. He didn’t have any strength to sing so all he could do was to hum along to the lyrics that were making him feel so much at once. His eyes felt heavy as they closed, as his thoughts whispered through stopping him from being dragged into the dark abyss that is called sleep. He knew that all he needs to do was to let go so he did as his thoughts silenced and soon, he was dragged into the dark abyss of his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a what i wrote so i hope you enjoy. I might add more short stories.


End file.
